


Endgame Chronicles - English Version

by DarkSaori



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Science Bros, Stucky - Freeform, scarletvision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: As they said, “whatever it takes”.There was no limit on the price to be paid, they would honor their commitment to the end. But what if there was really no end?SCIENCE BROS | STUCKY
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, what's up? I hope you enjoy this english version and give me reviews!!!  
> Thank you for everything!
> 
> \- Saori 
> 
> PS: sorry for some mistakes :D

Tony couldn’t be dead. Not now that he and Bruce were completely happy with their little daughter Morgan, the same blooming and becoming a beautiful young lady... It could only be a bad joke. However, the blood that stained the billionaire’s aching face was not fake, nor was it na illusion. Bruce approached quickly, panting and looking deeply into the eyes of the man he loved, his own eyes completely clouded with tears, making him feel confused and frightened. 

— Tony... — his voice came out weak and destroyed, full of pain and regret, because he knew what would happen if someone other than himself used that gauntlet. 

— Bruce... — Tony replied, almost in a whisper, his eyes struggling to focus on the face of his beloved, who was not in his usual human form, but a mixture of his two worlds as Dr. Hulk, using his brute Hulk strength and his expertise as Bruce Banner. 

— I’m here, Tony... — said the elder man in tears. — I will not abandon you, none of us, I promise... 

— Bruce... — with difficulty, Tony smiled the most beautiful of smiles, worrying his husband and leaving him completely melted, opposites so sweet when the topic was the billionaire. — Let me go... 

— You know I can’t, I can’t... You are my whole life, Tony... We took so long to be together, don’t do this to me... — Bruce said practically pleading, the tears already coming without asking permission, all around sensitized by the scene, a fact that Bruce would prove with total propriety if his eyes left Tony’s eyes, which did not happen. 

— You are more than my life... — the smallest smiled weakly, the little tears streaming from his eyes too. — You are all my dream... All the idealization of a better world... 

Moved by those words, Bruce felt a pinch in his chest; he was afraid of losing Tony and he would have to do something, he would not accept that his destiny was to be without the one who so quickly accelerated his heart. 

Without thinking about anything else, Bruce held Tony in his arms and took him away from that scene as carefully as he could, listening to the young man’s gasps, he was dying and if he didn’t do anything he would lose him forever. 

— Carol, can you guarantee that no one will get near the van? — he asked referring to the old van from Scott’s friend Luis, that had a mini Quantum Tunnel, which would take them directly to some other safe place, because the Avengers base was destroyed. 

— I guarantee. — affirmed Carol, nodding and observing everything attentively, because even the entire Thanos army turning to dust, they could not trust any threat that could still appear. 

Without delay, Bruce quickly reached the van and entered the Tunnel, feeling their bodies being absorbed by its and transforming into millions of particles, seconds later reappearing whole in another part of the city. Upon realizing that they were close to a hospital, Bruce immediately ran over there, scaring the doctors and nurses – as well as several patients too – laying Tony on a stretcher and invading one of the uninhabited rooms there. 

— Sir, what are you doing? You can’t break into the hospital like that and... — one of the nurses came out talking to Bruce, who just continued what he was doing. He would have a blood transfusion and if it wasn’t completed in that minute, he would have to say goodbye to his husband, which would also mean Morgan without a father. 

— Girl, he’s my husband and if I don’t do that, I’ll lose him forever. I’m sorry, but I can’t keep talking to you, I’m too busy... — he sighed, moving quickly as he prepared that procedure, so delicate and so thorough in his opinion. 

Then, the woman said nothing more and just nodded. 

— Let me know if you need anything. — and left closing the door, leaving the two alone. 

Determined, Bruce speared Tony’s arm, then dragging another stretcher and lying on it, drilling himself too and looking dreamily and worriedly at his husband. 

— What are you... What are you doing...? — asked Tony, pale, his eyes on his husband, the tears already dry disturbing the movements of his face, his short and painful breath almost nonexistent. 

— I’m transferring my blood to you... — he said calm and hopefully, that should work, otherwise he didn’t know what he would be capable of to do. — I developed a powerful medicine against Gamma radiation that exists inside me and I have been taking it for some time, which means thay you will have a certain dose of my resistance and regeneration, but you will not transform like me. 

A small smile appeared on the corner of Tony’s lips. 

— Fantastic... How did you think of that? 

— I live with the best. — he said looking even more deeply at the billionaire. — We always exchange experiences, Tony, nothing goes unnoticed when the knowledge and you are in the same sentence. 

Delighted, Tony nodded, his eyes now shining and his breathing slowly recovering. 

— Thanks, Bruce, I love you. 

— Don’t thank me, I love you, my love. You are literally all I have. 

— You are also everything I have, I would never... I would never endure... Losing you... — and then, Tony held his husband’s hand with some difficulty; the desire was so great that they stayed as long as they could, being accomplices, smiling and allowing themselves a moment never lived before, but that contributed to unite them even more. 

From that moment on, nothing else mattered; the hospital practically destroyed because of Bruce and his size, running out of time; the despair of before, the end of the world or the beginning of it again; it all came down to the hopeful and relieved brown eyes of the older man crossing Tony’s brown ones, who were rejuvenated and delighted to see who they loved most. 

And, deep down in their beings, they agreed that this would be another story they would tell Morgan, when she was prepared to know that her parents almost died saving, not only the world, but each other.


	2. Our Beautiful End

They met a long time ago and yes, they went through countless things together. There were so many things that they couldn’t count on their fingers, because there was always a new one. Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff were more than friends, they were soul brothers, a connection so deep and eternal that it could not be reduced and ended in a simple fall of a precipice in Vormir. 

But the despair was so great... Who knew what was coming? No one could ever predict that the closure of their lives would be in such an unexplored place and far from everything they knew. It seemed like the end of an era, the era of the best spies that ever existed, engulfed by despair and anger caused by a simple and devastating snap of the fingers. 

From mere strangers to interconnected souls, on the verge of the end of the world, both about to collapse and finally cease to exist. But Clint couldn’t stand it, he couldn’t live with the weight of the pain of watching Natasha die in front of his eyes, which were already watered by the fear and wind of that place. He was holding one of Natasha's equipment, which was stuck in the colossal rock beside him, while her hand calmly slipped from his. 

All he wanted was to hold her very tight, not to let her fall at all, even if they needed to die together on that soil soaked in death. 

— Let me go, it's my time... 

— No, I can’t... You know I can’t... — he said, begging her not to give up and begging even more for his hand not to let her go. 

— Clint, I’m fine, seriously... 

— You lie so badly, you know? You should be arrested for that. — he spoke with a deep laugh, that moment was not funny, but he was really nervous, he didn’t know what to feel besides panic and fear. 

— We were already arrested for that. — she smiled, her clear sparkling eyes looking at Clint as if in a farewell, making him swallow hard, fearing what was to come. 

— Yes and you were ridiculous in that cell, with the clothes they gave you lying on the floor, the guys looking at you from outside, barely knowing what you were capable of. — laughed again, remembering was how to live, what he most wanted to happen. 

He wanted them to live long enough to tell that story already on Earth, with a wealth of details, making fun of each other and being careful to the same measure. 

— You got worse, all worried. — she laughed, then gasped. It was becoming even more difficult to remain hanging, held only by Clint's hand, which was beginning to slide slowly. — I didn't even know why I was so worried, earlier that day I had already given you a sleeper hold. 

— That was a joke. — he said smiling, his eyes already despairing to see her slipping before his fingers. — Natasha, stop playing. Don’t do that. 

— Someone has to do it. You have a family, Clint, and you know you can't leave them. 

— You are also part of my family, my family is not just Laura and the kids... The Avengers are part of me, you are part, Nat. Don't do that. Please. — Clint's voice was starting to falter, as well as the device stuck to the rock. 

— So sentimental, that's why I like you. — she said smiling, so at peace that she didn't even seem to notice the thud her body would suffer when she got down there. — You are very good at what you do, but espionage didn't take that away from you... That sense of humanity... 

— The same with you, Nat. I know you think like me. 

— I really think. All of you are my family... You were the first to welcome me... So... So I need to go... 

— If we are going to die, we will die together. — and then, Clint shook the body in such a way that the device detached itself from the rock, making Natasha scream loud and scared, both falling at the same time, the wind blowing hard against them, hurting their faces and making them even more apprehensive about what they would find below. 

It didn't take long for their bones to hit the hard and infertile soil, completely porous and cursed. They passed out, instantly. Finally, together, but separate. Each in their own unconsciousness, far from everything. 

It seemed like the end, but the end was not the end of everything. There was a little big thing that the Red Skull didn’t tell them during the walk. The Soul Stone had a small exception, invisible to the eyes and unknown to other beings. The Stone was so powerful that if she felt true love fill that place, she wouldn’t rip anyone’s soul. Because there would always be two people, there would always be something to lose, one would always win. 

No one, other than the hiker, knew that secret, which quickly lost its effectiveness when Clint opened his eyes. He didn't understand anything, he thought he was delirious, but when he saw Vormir's typical coloring, he didn't want to understand. Natasha opened her eyes soon after, both of them rising slowly, feeling the moisture that was not there before. 

They were in the middle of a great sea, shallow, calm and something shone in the hand of one of them. Natasha then opened her right hand and her eyes widened when she saw the Soul Stone as alive as a divine being. The Stone being there was a complement to that secret that was no longer so hidden. 

Both looked at each other and hugged each other tightly, a hug relieved and full of energy, feelings, things that they could not and did not want to explain. When they let go, after a while, they smiled and took a deep breath, then left. They would destroy Thanos, no matter what it cost.


End file.
